


Stutters

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Is So Done, Awkwardness, Crushes, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has a Crush on Adrien Agreste, My children are dorks, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Stuttering, omg, stammering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: Adrien stutters around Marinette, and Alya is done with the world





	Stutters

His new crush on Marinette occurred overnight and unexpectedly. He suddenly just lost all interest in Ladybug for his clumsy classmate, and he had no idea what to do.

“H-hi, Marinette.” He initiated.

She looked up at him.

“Oh! H-hi to too you! I- I mean… um.. Hello to you!”

“I… I like y-your.. um… You are very p-p-pretty! I mean! Y-your shoes! They are pretty! No-Not that you a-aren’t! I-” Adrien stuttered, and flushed crimson before Nino interrupted them.

“Yeah, I like your shoes too, Mari.” Nino said earning a very grateful look from Adrien.

“Thanks Nino!”

“Do you and Alya want to eat with us at lunch? We were planning on going to the sandwich place down the road.”

“W-we were?” Adrien asked, earning himself a sharp elbow in the ribs.

“Yes. Don’t you remember?” Nino replied, fire in his eyes but a smile on his lips.

“O-oh. Yeah.”

“Anyway,” Nino continued, “Mari?”

“Yes, a-absolutely! I’ll g-go to… um… t-tell Alya!” She said before blushing and running away.

Nino turned to Adrien, his cool demeanor vanishing with a blinding grin taking over.

“Dude! You’ve got it baaddd.”

“H-huh?” Adrien said, blushing and turning to face him instead of the hall Marinette had just vanished into.

“Oh my god.” Nino said and buried his face in his hands.

-

Lunch was a disaster.

Adrien and Marinette had both been completely silent until about halfway through when they both reached for the salt at the exact same time.  
Their hands both retracted at lightning speeds once they touched and they both flushed more red than Nathaniel’s hair.

“O-oh I’m so sorry M-Marinette!”

“No, I-I’m so-sorry”

Alya looked 110 percent done, and shared a look with Nino that said, ‘They’re both going to do this now?’.

Adrien handed the salt to her, and when she didn’t take it he realized he had grabbed the pepper.

“Oh, ha-ha. T-that’s the p-pepper! I’m so s-st-stupid ha-ha.”

“N-No! You’re v-very smart! I mean..”

Alya interrupted them.

“So, when’s the wedding?”

“A-ALYA!” they screamed together.


End file.
